


Dove into the Waterfall

by ChelseaIBelieve



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie meets Tyler on a Monday. Within ten minutes, he finds himself inexplicably standing in Tyler's apartment, being kissed by his new neighbor while said neighbor is completely naked, all while chasing out a one-night-stand and pretending to be his boyfriend. If that's what he'd do for Tyler in ten minutes, Jamie's scared of what he'd do for him in a month. Unfortunately, he's about to find out.</p><p>(Working Title: Tyler Seguin is the neediest fucking neighbor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dove into the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to just write a little one-shot of the first scene, but then suddenly, I couldn't stop thinking of basically 100 different things Tyler could need from him that would make him a terrible neighbor, and then Jason got involved, and I don't know. It got away from me. Here, have it before I can write any more. Except I'll probably write a sequel. I have no self-control.
> 
> Quick disclaimers: Brief mention of recreational drug use, and also not beta-ed (I don't have a hockey beta yet, but if anyone wants to be mine, I'll love you forever - just ask gottriplets, who still sees me often and texts with me daily and whom I love very much, even though I don't write for her fandom anymore unless forced/bribed).

Jamie was more than annoyed at the level of noise coming the other side of the duplex. Their previous neighbors were very quiet and always kept to themselves. The new ones moving in were apparently the exact opposite. All Jamie had wanted to do was watch some television and relax on his Sunday off, but there was too much of a ruckus next door to even contemplate it.

He was just considering going over to tell them off when the door opened. Jordie was holding a few grocery bags and laughing with someone outside.

“Good luck with the rest of your move, Tyler. It was nice to meet you all!” Jordie shut the door behind him with his foot and looked over at where Jamie was standing with his arms crossed. “I met the new neighbor.” He took in Jamie’s disgruntled expression for a moment and then laughed. “Yeah, you’re so screwed.”

“What does that mean? I was trying to get work done, but they’re too loud. I was going to go over there and tell them off, but then you got home.” Jamie moved to help Jordie put the groceries away.

“Don’t even think about it, little bro. You couldn’t handle that.” Jordie teased again, elbowing Jamie in the side.

“Fuck you. I can handle myself. I may be a pushover most of the time, but you know I can be an ass when I need to be.”

“It’s not that. He’s just…” Jordie trailed off for a moment before grinning widely. “You’ll see.”

“Whatever. You’re making dinner. I need to get something productive done at some point today.”

* * *

Jamie managed to keep missing Tyler, but Jordie had filled him in on the details he’d learned so far. He’d just moved to Dallas from Boston and had a small collection of friends who were helping him move into his place, including another guy also named Tyler. He also had two labs that Jamie caught sight of a few times while they ran around the fenced in backyard. Jordie had informed him that their names were Marshall and Cash and that they were absolute sweethearts. Of course, the one thing Jordie had failed to state explicitly in all of that was that Tyler was exactly Jamie’s type.

Jamie learned that just over a week after Tyler moved in. Jamie was making breakfast before work when he heard a frantic knock at the door. He and Jordie exchange a confused look but Jamie was closer to the door, so he went to answer it.

On the other side of the door was a very panicked and very gorgeous man. Jamie stared at him in confusion for a moment, taking in his athletic build, gorgeous face, and tattooed arms. After taking a bit too long for his brain to come back online, Jamie started to ask what he needed, but the man forged on ahead without greetings.

“Okay, I need you to come over to my apartment in about ten minutes and pretend to be my boyfriend to get this guy out of here. Seriously, don’t leave me for more than ten minutes, but don’t make it too obvious or anything.” Before Jamie could stutter out his agreement, the man pressed a spare key into his hand and disappeared.

Jamie mentally cursed Jordie in that moment for being right - he was absolutely and completely screwed.

“What the hell…?” Jamie stared at the spot that was previously occupied by Tyler, trying to process what was happening while only functioning on half a cup of coffee. “I need more caffeine.”

After Jamie slammed back the rest of his mug and started another one in the Keurig, Jordie entered the kitchen.

“I thought you said that you hadn’t met him yet.”

“I haven’t.” Jamie was quick to defend himself. “I have no idea what’s happening.”

“But you are going over there, right?”

“It would be rude not to.” Jamie pointed out, even though it wasn’t the only reason.

* * *

Ten minutes after Tyler knocked on his door, Jamie stood in front of the door on the other side of the duplex with a key in his hand.

It took him a moment to gather up his courage, but he finally slid the key into the lock, turning it and opening the door, unsure what he’d find on the other side. It took him a moment to process what was happening, but as soon as Tyler and the guy he was with looked up from the couch, he snapped into action.

“What the hell is this?” His voice was surprisingly angry, even to his own ears. At the sight of a newcomer, two dogs came bounding over to him and started to lick at his hands and legs. “Marshall, Cash, go lay down.” He put as much sternness in his voice as he could in hopes that the dogs would listen and was relieved to see they did. “Tyler, who is this and why the hell is he in our apartment?”

“Jamie! I didn’t know you’d be home so soon!” Tyler leaped off of the guy, completely naked. He didn’t cover himself up and Jamie wanted to stare, but realized that if they were supposed to be dating, they would be comfortable with each other naked.

“So? What, you just brought some fucking random guy into our place just so you could get off?” He held back from shouting, but just barely. He could feel himself getting weirdly worked up and jealous, even though he obviously had no right to be.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Tyler rushed over to his side. “Please, please, forgive me? I just got so lonely because I missed you so much.” Tyler pouted for a moment before pressing a kiss to Jamie’s lips. Jamie returned the kiss for a moment before remembering the situation and shoving him backwards. “Don’t kiss me after you were just kissing him.” Jamie turned to the guy who was putting his jeans back on as quick as he could. “Hurry the fuck up and get the fuck out.”

“I promise, baby, he doesn’t mean anything. I’m so sorry.” Tyler pleaded again as the guy went upstairs, presumably to get the rest of his clothes.

“Don’t touch me. I can’t even look at you right now.” Jamie had to step away from Tyler because it was all getting a bit intense for him with Tyler that close.

The guy came back down and walked over to Tyler, pressing a slip of paper into his hand.

“Call me.”

“What?” Jamie roared incredulously, grabbing the guy’s collar and dragging him to the door. “Don’t you ever speak to my boyfriend again. He is mine.” He shoved him out unceremoniously before slamming the door in his face.

After they hear his footsteps disappear down the walkway, Jamie turned and lifted an eyebrow at Tyler, who was lounging on the couch, still completely naked. Tyler grinned up at him sheepishly for a moment before standing up again.

“Thank you so much. He was okay at first but he got a little scary and mean. Nothing that bad, but I wanted to get out of it just in case he turned crazy. Sorry for making you come save me. I’m Tyler, by the way.” He held out his hand.

“Jamie.” Jamie shook his hand, trying hard to keep his eyes up. Tyler glanced down at himself and chuckled.

“Hey, I’m not ashamed.” Tyler shrugged and took a step back. “Can I take you to breakfast as a thank you for saving my ass?”

“I would, but unfortunately, I have to get to work and I should’ve left about ten minutes ago.”

“That sucks. Next time, yeah?”

“Does this happen often?” Jamie asked with a grin.

“No, I just mean, like, I’ll get you breakfast next time we see each other. Scaring away one-night-stands optional.”

They talked for a few more minutes before Jamie had to leave and finish getting ready for work. It wasn’t until he was settled onto the train to work that he realized he still had Tyler’s key. He smiled to himself and added it to his key chain.

* * *

Two days later, there was once again a knock at the door. Jamie got up and went to answer it, only to find Tyler on the other side.

“What is it this time? Need me to come run out another hook-up? Call in sick to work for you? Meet your family so they get off your case?” Jamie teased him with a grin.

“Nope, I just got some of your mail in my box.” He handed over the two envelopes with Jamie’s name on them. “I might have to take you up on some of those, if you’re offering. You made a pretty good boyfriend.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jamie started to blush and looked away.

“Your boyfriend is a lucky guy. I’ll have to apologize to him for kissing you, I guess. I suppose a punch in the face is fair payback for what you did for me.” Tyler sighed dramatically.

“I don’t actually have a boyfriend.” Jamie frowned, annoyed at the reminder.

“You don’t? Jordie said you did.” Tyler looked confused.

“Jordie said?” Jamie glanced back into the apartment to see Jordie attempting to look innocent. “Well, Jordie is a liar who can mind his own damn business.”

“Either way. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Thank you again for your help. I’ll get out of your hair.”

Jamie shut the door after saying goodbye and turned to Jordie.

“Why did you tell him I was seeing somebody?”

“I didn’t want him getting any ideas until I’ve fully vetted him. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Stay out of my love life.” Jamie groaned and stomped off to his bedroom.

* * *

Jamie ran into Tyler a few more times during the week as they came and went from their apartments, Tyler often with the dogs in tow, but the next time he talked to him for more than a moment was when he once again knocked on their door on Saturday night.

“What can I do for you today, Tyler?”

“Well, I’m making brownies and I’m short a few tablespoons of butter but I don’t have time to run to the store because I need to get them in the oven so they’re ready by the time people get here. Can I borrow a little and I promise I’ll bring you some brownies as a thank you?”

The brownies, of course, were pot brownies - Jamie just didn’t realize it until after eating two and part of a third, when Jordie intervened.

“Woah, Jamie. Don’t you think you’ve had enough? I’m not prepared to deal with this.”

“Don’t judge me. I’ll eat myself into a sugar coma if I want to.”

“That’s not all you’ll eat yourself into.” Jordie chuckled and watched as the realization hit Jamie, who slowly set the brownie he was eating back down onto the pan.

“Damnit, Tyler.” Jamie groaned, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and stomping into the living room to settle in.

* * *

“My cable’s out and the game is on in fifteen minutes.” Tyler barged in a few nights later, dogs scurrying in behind him, only acknowledging Jordie long enough to press a six pack into his hands as he made his way to the living room. “Oh good, you’ve already got it on.” Tyler looked over to where Jamie was lifting an eyebrow at his Leafs jersey. “God damnit. How can you be a Canucks fan?”

“We grew up in Victoria!” Jamie defended himself. “We’re mostly just Stars fans now, but they aren’t playing tonight.”

“Well, at least you got that right. The Stars are fantastic. I didn’t realize you were Canadian. That’ll make my mom happy.” Tyler ignored Jamie’s confused look and continued talking. “I’m from Brampton originally. Always loved the Leafs growing up and I know my dad’s going to want to talk about the game tomorrow, so I absolutely have to watch the game.”

“And why isn’t your own cable working?”

“Huh?” Tyler asked vaguely before turning the TV up and not answering.

Jordie and Jamie exchanged shrugs and settled in to watch the game, chirping Tyler good-naturedly.

After two slow periods, the Canucks scored twice in the third to win the game in regulation. Tyler was on the edge of his seat cheering on his team until the very end, but he eventually flopped back onto the couch with a sigh of defeat.

“I guess I should get out of your hair.” Tyler said, reluctantly moving to stand and calling for the dogs to follow. Marshall slowly got up from where he’d been cuddled up at Jamie’s feet and Cash hopped excitedly down from where he’d been pretending to be a lap dog in Jordie’s lap.

“Yeah, I’m going to get going, too. I’m headed over to Daddy’s.” Jordie headed up to his room to grab his overnight bag.

“Daddy?” Tyler asked as he took a few steps towards the door.

“His boyfriend. Everyone calls him that. Don’t ask me why.” Jamie followed him, answering his question with a shrug. “He’s pretty fun. Perfect for Jordie.”

“Cool. I hope I get to meet him some time.”

“I’m sure you will soon enough.”

Jamie stood in the doorway for a minute, unsure what to say, but Tyler started to lean in like he was going to kiss him. Jamie held his breath for a moment, so close until-

“I thought you were going home, Tyler.” Jordie interrupted loudly.

“Shit, yeah, sorry.” Tyler looked between the brothers and took in the glare on Jordie’s face before quickly scurrying back to his own apartment.

“What the hell, asshole?” Jamie punched Jordie hard in the shoulder. “He was about to kiss me, you fuckface.”

“Exactly. I told you. I need to vet him first and I’m not sure about him yet.”

“So you get to just cockblock me until you decide you approve of someone or not?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Ugh, I hate you.” Jamie stomped off to his room, grabbing his beer and phone on his way there.

* * *

Over a week passed before Tyler came over again following their almost-kiss. At first, Jamie didn’t notice too much because he was busy with work, but he quickly became bored of the quiet evenings and started to resent the lack of Tyler in his life, no matter how minimally he was in it in the first place. He considered going over to Tyler’s and inviting himself in, but he still felt embarrassed about how they’d ended things the last time, so he decided against it.

Finally, on Saturday morning, there was a knock on the door.

“My friends are visiting and they’re driving me crazy. I told them I went running. Mind if I hide out here for an hour or so? Ohhh, bacon.” Tyler pushed past him and into the kitchen where Jordie was making brunch for himself, Jamie, and Jason, who was seated at the breakfast buffet

“And who are you?” Jason asked, glancing past Tyler at Jamie.

“Oh, shit. Am I interrupting something?”

“No, you’re fine. Sit. Eat.” Jordie pointed at an open seat at the buffet with his spatula. “Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Jordie prompted Jason.

“Jason.” He held his hand out.

“Tyler.” Tyler shook his hand and gestured at the wall that adjoined his half of the house. “I live next door.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Jason shared an evil grin with Jordie while Tyler looked down at his plate.

Jamie wanted to melt into the floor and glared at them both every chance he got over breakfast.

As soon as Tyler’s plate was cleared, he stood quickly and almost ran out of the apartment after saying goodbye.

* * *

Three days later, Jamie got a text from Tyler while he was at work.

_What’s your WiFi password?_

**Who is this?**

_Tyler._

_Seguin._

_From next door?_

_The one who made you pretend to be his boyfriend?_

_And constantly bums shit off of you?_

_Like your WiFi password?_

Jamie blinks down at the rapid succession of texts.

**How did you get my number?**

_Jordie gave it to me a few weeks ago._

After that, Jamie and Tyler started texting most days. It quickly went from a couple of times a day to almost constant texts until Jordie started teasing every time Jamie scrambled for his phone and grinned stupidly down at it.

* * *

“My air conditioning broke. The landlord said it’s going to be at least three hours before he can get over here to fix it.”

“I’m heading to work, Tyler.” Jamie leaned against the door frame.

“Isn’t Jordie here to keep me company, then?”

“No, he didn’t come home last night.”

“Please, please, please, can I stay here?”

“Fine. Just don’t break anything and lock up when you go. Hold on.” Jamie went to rummage around in the junk drawer for the spare key and held it out to Tyler. “Now, I really have to go or I’m going to be late.”

It was less than fifteen minutes before the snapchats started coming in of Tyler poking around his house.

**Stop messing with my shit.**

_That wasn’t part of the agreement!_

**Tyler.**

_You’re no fun at all._

Even after Jamie’s scolding, Tyler continued to send him snapchats making fun of stuff around the house, commenting on the decor in Jamie’s room, and judging the contents of their fridge.

_Would you mind if I used your shower? I got bored and decided to mess around with your workout equipment, but now I’m all gross and sweaty._

Jamie gave him permission and tried to get some work done, but his phone started to go off again almost immediately. He finished what he was working on before turning his attention back to his phone.

He picked it up and started to flip through the snapchats. He realized almost immediately that Tyler had elected to use the en suite in Jamie’s room instead of the second bathroom in the hall that was Jordie’s and realized with horror what Tyler would find in there.

**Wait wait wait. Not my bathroom! Use the one in the hall!**

A snapchat came in a moment later and Jamie held his breath as he opened the picture, a close-up shot of the dildo he’d left on the side of the tub to dry after using it in the shower that morning with a message from Tyler on it.

_Too late. Green, really?_

Jamie dropped his head to his desk in embarrassment.

_I mean, at least I went all out and got one that’s pink._

Jamie choked on air as he read Tyler’s text. He couldn’t think of what else to say, so he kept it simple.

**Shut up and go take your shower.**

_I am! See?_

Jamie nervously opened the new snapchat to see a shot of Tyler, soaking wet and naked in the shower.

**Jesus. You’re going to get your phone wet. Also, hasn’t anyone ever taught you not to snapchat pictures like that?**

_I told you the last time you saw me naked - I’m not ashamed. ;)_

**I’m going back to work.**

* * *

Two nights after Tyler’s air conditioning went out, Jenny arrived for her week-long stay with them. The next morning, Jason was over as well and they were all eating brunch and talking when they heard a key in the front door.

“Who else has a key?” Jenny asked and it dawned on Jamie that he’d never gotten the key back from him a few days prior.

The door shut and they heard footsteps in the hall and the kitchen before the door to the fridge opened. Everyone stood up and moved over to the breakfast bar to peer into the kitchen, only to find Tyler’s boxer-clad ass bent over and digging in a drawer.

“Tyler?” Jamie tried to keep his voice even.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m out of lunch meat. Still on for tonight, babe?” Tyler stood up straight and turned around only to be greeted by more people than he expected. “Oh, shit, am I interrupting?”

“No, no, not at all.” Jenny grinned at him. “Hi, I’m Jenny, Jamie’s older sister. You must be Tyler.”

“Yeah, hi. Sorry, he didn’t tell me he had company.” Tyler looked between everyone and suddenly his expression grew sad. “I’ll just get out of your hair.”

“It was good to meet you.” Jenny called after him as he retreated with Jamie on his heels.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you had company and I totally just barged in like an asshole.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Jamie put a hand on his arm, confused as to why Tyler looked miserable. “It’s no big deal. She just likes to come be nosey whenever one of us is in a serious relationship.”

“Jason?” Tyler asked with a nod towards the dining room, a weird tone to his voice.

“Yeah. She always gets mom involved if she doesn’t like a guy, so it’s a good thing he seems to be passing. She didn’t approve of Jordie’s ex and that’s a big part of why he’s not around anymore. Anyways, tonight. What time were you thinking? Six-ish?”

“Yeah, but with Jordie and your sister and your-” Tyler trailed off for a moment with a helpless gesture towards the apartment. “Don’t feel like you have to. I mean, I’m sure I can find someone else if you want to spend time with them.”

“Nah, it’ll just give them time to gossip about me without me around to overhear. I’ll see you around five, then.” Jamie waved and headed back inside to face everyone else.

“So, what’s tonight?” Jordie asked as soon as he got back into the dining room.

“We’re going to the Stars game against the Canucks.” Jamie sighed as he sat down in his chair.

“What are you wearing for your date?” Jenny stood up and headed straight for Jamie’s room.

“It’s not a date. He just had a friend he was going to go with that flaked out on him, so he asked me to go instead.”

“Bullshit.” Jason interjected with a grin. “That kid is so fucking gone on you. I bet you twenty bucks he bought those tickets for you two to begin with. He knows you’re a Canucks fan, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, but that’s not what it is.”

“From what Darth has told me, it totally is what it is. Didn’t you pretend to be his boyfriend and kiss him while he was naked literally the first time you met?” Jason teased, loud enough for Jenny to hear in the bedroom.

“ _WHAT?_ ” She shrieked and came halfway down the stairs, holding three different pairs of jeans in one arm and Jamie’s Stars jersey in the other. “You never told me this!”

“Oh my god, that makes it sound like such a big deal. He just needed to get a hook up out of his place and I just happened to be the guy next door.”

“And he’s been constantly banging down our door ever since.” Jordie rolled his eyes.

“Jenny, have him go with that middle pair. Definitely highlights his ass the best.” Jason stepped over to help her out.

“Hey! Stop staring at other asses! You’re only supposed to be staring at this ass!” Jordie followed after them, complaining.

“And what a big ass you are.” Jamie muttered under his breath as he stood to reluctantly join them in his bedroom. “Alright, I’ll wear that pair, but it’s still not a date.” Everyone in the room gave him pitying and disbelieving looks and he groaned in frustration. “I hate you all. Fuck off, I need a nap before the game.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely going to be a late night, huh?” Jenny winked as she passed by him on the way out of the room.

* * *

Jamie woke a few hours later and hopped in the shower. Even if it wasn’t a date, he could still look nice for it. He dried off, gelled his hair, and got dressed before going to grab his phone and wallet from the bedside table.

“Jordie!” Jamie shouted warningly as he swiped his wallet and stomped out of the room. “Where the hell is my phone?” As he made his way down to the living room, he heard giggles. “I’m going to seriously murder you in your sleep.”

On the couch, Jason sat in the middle, Jamie's phone in hand as he, Jordie, and Jenny scrolled through whatever they were reading.

“Oh my god, Jamie. How can you not think this is a date? This guy has been coming onto you so hard!” Jenny laughed with delight.

“Are you fucking reading my texts?” Jamie tried to snatch his phone back, but Jason vaulted himself over the back of the couch while Jordie held Jamie off.

“You seriously don’t think it’s a date? Come on, Jamie.”

“Give me back my phone, Jason.” Jamie demanded, not hearing the door open. “You have no right to read through my text messages. None of you do.”

“I, for one, am dying to see the snapchats he sent you. He apparently sent you one of him naked in your shower, according to this text.”

“Fuck off.” Jamie practically growled. “It’s not what you think it is.”

“Jesus, Jamie, how dense can you be? It’s exactly what I think it is.”

“Tyler!” Jenny exclaimed with a grin, stepping between the two of them and acknowledging where Tyler was standing near the doorway still, looking upset.

“You ready to go?” Jamie forced a smile in his direction and snatched his phone from Jason’s hand.

“Uh, yeah, unless-” Tyler looked between Jamie and Jason, clearly unsure of the situation.

“Nope, we’re going. Stay out of my shit while I’m gone, you fucking assholes.” Jamie grabbed his keys from the bowl and led the way out of the apartment.

“Sorry if I caused any trouble for you.” Tyler spoke quietly, eyes on his feet as they walked to the DART station.

“Don’t worry about it. They’re always like that. Just ignore them. Sorry for anything they might’ve said or… implied.”

“No problem.”

They continued to walk in an awkward silence until they were settled on the train before Jamie started to speculate about the game’s match-up and it was like the awkwardness was instantly gone.

Tyler handed their tickets over at the door to be scanned before pocketing them and wrapping a hand around Jamie’s wrist.

“Come on, let’s go grab some food and drinks before we go sit.”

They each ordered a beer and two hot dogs, but when Tyler pulled out his wallet, Jamie smacked his hand away, handing his own card to the cashier instead.

“You paid for the tickets. The least I can do is grab dinner.” Jamie signed the receipt and took his half of the order.

“Well, thank you.” Tyler smiled over at him.

“You’re welcome. Now, what section are we in?”

Tyler led the way to their seats on the 200 level, not too far off of center ice.

“Nice seats.” Jamie peered around them, taking in the location. “Your buddy’s lucky to have a friend like you. I’m glad he sucks because now I get to appreciate it.”

“Yeah.” Tyler said simply before biting into his hot dog.

After they finished their hot dogs, the pregame ceremonies were starting, so they focused their attention on the ice.

Jamie made an offhand comment about when he’d played growing up, which set them off into a conversation that lasted in the breaks of the rest of the game. They compared their time playing and commiserated with each other over injuries that ended their hopes of ever making the NHL.

While the game was in play, they both cheered hard for the Stars and when the game went into overtime and then a shootout, they were both on the edges of their seats.

Finally, in the fifth round of the shootout, the Stars won and the crowd went wild. Tyler pulled Jamie into a tight celebratory hug that Jamie returned happily before reluctantly letting go and gathering up their stuff.

The train ride back to their duplex was filled with their excited chatter about the game, but they both quieted down when they stepped off the train into the crisp fall air.

“I had a really great time tonight. Thank you for taking me.” Jamie said shyly, not looking at Tyler.

“Me, too. It was my pleasure. I, um, should probably confess something. I didn’t actually have plans to go with a friend. I bought the tickets hoping that you’d come with me.” Tyler admitted, his voice matching the quiet softness of Jamie’s.

“Shit. I owe Jason twenty bucks.” Jamie muttered, mostly under his breath, getting a chuckle from Tyler in return, even though it sounded hollow and wrong. They continued to walk in silence a little longer until they were outside of their duplex. “Can I ask you a question?” Jamie stopped walking, looking up at the duplex and refusing to meet Tyler’s eyes. “Was this- was it supposed to be a date?”

“Jamie.” Tyler sighed softly. “Listen, I think Jason’s a great guy.”

“Me, too.” Jamie answered questioningly. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I don’t want to say anything or do anything to mess things up between you two.”

“Huh?”

“It’s just that you said you didn’t have a boyfriend and then I thought it was a one-time thing when I saw him that morning, but then obviously it’s not, but I didn’t know that before today, so I didn’t mean to overstep or anything.”

“What?” Jamie finally looked Tyler in the eyes, confused for a moment as he turned what Tyler said over in his head a few times. Suddenly, it dawned on him and he started to laugh. “Oh my god, do you think Jason and I are dating?”

“Wait, are you not?” Tyler stared at Jamie blankly.

“No! Why the fuck would you think that?” Jamie continued to giggle while shaking his head vehemently.

“He was over at your house that one morning and then you said Jenny comes over to meet-” Tyler trailed off for a moment before smiling. “Oh. Him and Jordie?”

“I thought I told you this!”

“You did not! You only said he was dating some guy he called Daddy.”

“Yeah, that’s Jason.” Jamie clarified.

“I feel like such an idiot now.” Tyler chuckled and looked over at the duplex. “I guess we should go inside.”

“You never answered my question.” Jamie reminded him.

“So, a lot of the times were legit, I swear, but, uh, I also made up a lot of the problems with my apartment to spend more time with you. Does that answer your question?”

“You’re an idiot.” Jamie grinned and stepped closer to him. “The WiFi?”

“I needed a reason to text you.”

“The cable?”

“I needed to see your opinion on hockey before I could consider pursuing you further.”

“Your annoying friends?”

“They practically made me go to your place because they were trying to set me up with you.”

“Your air conditioning?”

“Nope, that was genuinely me being an idiot. You see, what happened was-”

Jamie cut off his explanation with a soft kiss.

“So, Tyler, something’s wrong with my bed. Can I share yours?”

“Fuck, yes.” Tyler nodded enthusiastically and Jamie pulled him towards the door.

* * *

The next morning, they both went over to Jamie and Jordie’s to get some coffee because Tyler was legitimately out. They let the dogs into the back before walking over to the other door.

Jason, Jenny, and Jordie were all sitting at the breakfast bar talking, but stopped when they saw the two disheveled boys shuffling into the kitchen in boxers and t-shirts. Tyler and Jamie went straight for the coffee maker and Jamie grabbed two mugs down for them.

“Good morning, sunshines.” Jenny smirked over her cup at them.

Jamie grunted an acknowledgment to her and grabbed his full mug, turning around to face them. He slammed a twenty down onto the counter in front of Jason before grabbing Tyler’s hand and leading him back towards the door.

 


End file.
